


Mirror, Mirror

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Eating Disorders, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Pete try to help the only way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: gabe and pete help patrick feel better abt himself.

They don’t understand. They don’t understand with their perfect, slim bodies just how much Patrick hates his. Hates the roll of flesh along his waist, hates that his cheekbones are never sharp enough, hates how he can never quite see his hipbones. He stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom, pinching and prodding his skin, biting his lip so hard it bleeds. 

Pete and Gabe eventually manage to get into the bathroom and Patrick frowns, blinking away the tears in his eyes and immediately reaches for his shirt to pull it back on. Gabe tosses it on the floor and takes Patrick’s hands in his, waiting until Patrick glares up at him, tears still shining in his eyes.

Pete wraps his arms around Patrick’s waist and presses his forehead to the back of Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick tries to squirm out of their grasp, but they hold on. Gabe leans into Patrick and kisses him. Patrick resists at first, angry and bitter, but he softens and gives in when Pete mouths gently at the back of his neck. 

They smooth their hands over the bruises Patrick has left on his torso, pale skin mottled blue and purple and red with the fury of his pinches and scratches. They lead him into the bedroom and lay him on the bed, Pete beside him and Gabe above him. 

They trace over each of the marks with gentle fingers and soft kisses, trying to replace his hate with their love. Patrick twists and turns under their hands, embarrassed and still angry, but he sags into the blankets under their insistence. Clothing disappears and then it’s skin against skin. Moans, whimpers, and sighs fill the air as they find pleasure in each other. 

Afterward, they lay together, entwined so closely that they can’t tell who is where nor do they care. Patrick tries to relax with them, but he’s tense again. Pete sighs and kisses Gabe, leaning over Patrick. 

"I’m sorry." Patrick whispers hoarsely. 

"You don’t have anything to apologize for, Patrick." Gabe says, smoothing a hand down Patrick’s side.

"It’s not your fault." Pete murmurs into Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick clings to them desperately. “I can’t do this without you. Either of you.”

"You know we’re always here for you." Gabe laces their fingers together.

"No matter what happens." Pete grabs Patrick’s other hand and kisses his knuckles. 

Patrick can recover from this as long as he has them to lean on.


End file.
